Merlin: It's time
by EliseLongden
Summary: This is the story of Merlin waiting for Arthur in the 21st century. It continues a few months after series five of Merlin ended. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In modern day England, Merlin lives in a old town upon the side of a lake where his friend and King had died. It was a quiet town, with only a few loyal villagers. To outsiders, the townsfolk were maybe a little strange, but they all seemed to know each other, and in that time it was unusual. But life was good in the town and it had a great atmosphere. Everything seemed to go right for them, luck seemed to be waiting at there doorsteps, but little did they know they housed a sorcerer. Merlin knew that magic still lingered in the air and he had a good feeling that the townsfolk could sense it too. Over the years, magic faded from wild and unbelievable sights, to a dull tingle that lay waiting in your bones. Magic was now more like luck, or the power of will. If a modern day sorcerer willed something simple to happen with all their might, then it would do just that. Sorcerers still inhabited the world, but no one knew it. Except Merlin of course, but that was understandable.

Merlin hated the way magic died out, it faded slowly, like embers of a fire, too slowly to clearly see what was happening until it was gone. Magic was fueled by belief and that belief was gone. There were some that still had some belief, children for example. They were always more relaxed, less cautious around things that adults weren't. That was the magic in them and the freedom that came with it.

There were many bad things about being immortal, you could never get attached to people. At least not humans. Human's were fragile and vulnerable, and needed to be protected. They die too quickly, thought Merlin, but, he pondered, what would they do with their lives if they lived forever?

Chaos, he thought, battles with no end, children that never grow old. As he walked down the street, he glanced at the families at the park, and their children, who were laughing and giggling. What would they do if they we invincible?

Merlin shook his head and ran a hand through his straggly hair, smiling at the thought. His hand closed around the cold brass door-knob to the local shop and opened it, jumping at the electronic beep that was the bell. Grinning to himself, he walked towards the milk. Merlin hoisted up a few bottles and placed them in a small shopping basket. A few minutes later, he headed to the tills, his basket full to the brim. Bread, teabags, sugar and Jammie Dodger's fell out onto the checkout. If there were three things worth eating in this world they were Jammie Dodger's, Starbucks coffee, and ice cream. Merlin paid for the items, thanked the check-out worker and walked out of the shop.

Clambering up a steep hill, Merlin looked up to see his large cottage. Vines and other spindly plants swirled around the walls and the roof. The brick-work was old and ragged, but was strong and stable. Over the tree tops and not so far in the distance Merlin was able to see the lake and island of Avalon. Birds were shrieking and taking flight as Merlin approached. The door was tall and thin and, as Merlin opened it, it creaked. Walking into the kitchen, Merlin placed down his shopping and stretched, running a lanky hand through his dark hair. After living in this town for several years, he had learnt that every so often he would have to 'die' to stop suspicion. A few months ago, he did just that. 'Dargon' had died of old age and his young, black haired Grandson had moved to live in his old house. Merlin figured that the name Dargon just had to be better than Dragoon.

Yawning, he trudged into the dimly lit living room and flicked on the tv. Newsreaders burst out onto the screen and babbled about various stories; Murders. robbery's and drugs. 'When will human's learn?' Merlin said out loud to himself. After a few more dangerously boring documentaries, Merlin's head rolled onto his broad shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut, his hand resting lazily on the remote.

Several hours later, he woke with a start, sending the remote flying across the room in surprise. Not bothering to stop it from crashing into the wall, Merlin listened hard. Yes, he thought, there it was. The voice. A soft but commanding voice which swept through the room like a broken breeze.

'Merlin'

Merlin smiled. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur. Not surprisingly at all Merlin first thought after hearing that voice was Arthur. His friend. Leaping up, Merlin whisked blissfully around his house grabbing a garbled rucksack from a battered wardrobe and filling it up with what he might need. A electric torch, water, and some half crumbled crumbled Jammie Dodgers for Arthur. The Once and Future King was grumpy at the best of times, Merlin didn't want to think about how irritable Arthur would be after three thousand years without his precious food. Laughing out loud, Merlin took his hiking stick, pulled up his hood, and ventured out into the lashing rain.

The rain was like cruel fingernails against his face, painful and sharp. It was fiercely comical that it would be storming when Arthur awoke, as he would probably moan arrogantly about it. Merlin couldn't of cared, he missed his friend more than anything, he would of giving anything just to hear Arthur call him a clotpole. Merlin could barely feel it, he was emersed in his own little joyous dimension as he half skipped, half ran through the forest. What was a little rain, compared to living three thousand years in solitary confinement? He knew the path better than anyone. On cold nights, when Merlin had been at his lowest point, he would run out to Avalon and talk to the bitter waters. It was stupid, Merlin would think but it was all he could do. He would sit there, wondering about the possibilities of death for a creature like him and sobbing at the thought of Arthur awakening without him. Merlin had never felt so lonely.

But now, Merlin was alight with happiness. It started off as a familiar swoop in his stomach, but now it was a raging forest fire which warmed him to the tips of his toes. He had been wrong before, too many times to count, but Merlin knew that this time was different. Merlin could feel it in his heart and soul.  
Glowing with his own giddiness, Merlin ran through the woods faster than he'd done in years. For the first time in a thousand years, Merlin felt young. It was a beautiful feeling, running. The trees were a wild blur and birds were squawking indignantly as their homes were disturbed. Merlin laughed as they abandoned their nests.

As the trees began to thin, the sun began to rise lazily from his left. The rain softened, giving up on it's assault against Merlin. His smile was splitting his face as he peered up at the yellow orb. It was really-

SMACK.

Merlin groaned. He'd run straight into a very large and very hard tree. His eyes were clouded with mud and leaves and his dark hair was entangled by twigs. Each and every part of him had a thick layer of brown goo coating his skin. Slightly dazed, Merlin stood up, swayed, and fell straight on back onto his opened his mouth to laugh at his own luck, but then a drop of sludge fell onto tongue and he spat it out, giggling like maniac. There he was, the most power sorcerer the world had ever known, sitting on his bum in mud and massaging a bump on his forehead.

Not bothering to heal the welt on his head properly, Merlin jumped up and began to run, almost slipping over again in his own haste. He sprinted on, dodging the little trees there were. His feet were blurring beneath him, and his worn walking boots were clutching to his feet. Finally, after what felt like an infinity, Merlin stood upon the lake shore of Avalon. The rain had stopped now, but droplets of water still clung to every strand of grass, sparkling like jewels in the sunrise. The few flowers that the shore held were folded over lazily, weighed down by the rainwater that filled them. He smiled, straightened his back, and waited.  
The sun was nearly up by then, the first shimmers of light began to twirl upon the lake surface. 'Merlin' said the voice. It was nor a whisper or a shout but to Merlin, it was the most inspiring thing he had ever heard.  
'Merlin' his name was a chant now, growing louder and louder will each word. A thousand voices were shouting his name, filling his body with joy and hope. The waters rippled, dancing the light of the soon to be risen sun on Merlin's shining face. Merlin's hands clenched, eyes on the ever shifting water and-

The sun's rays broke the glassy surface of the lake.

His head appeared first, a smiling blond cherub with blue eyes, then his shoulders, which were and broad and proud sitting as ever. His chest appeared, still wearing the ever shining chainmail that Merlin had polished every day. The Camelot crest was imprinted by his heart and an empty scabbard hung by his hip. The Once and Future King, rose, walked forward out of the now calm waters. The sunlight was gleaming off his amour, the King's eyes were sparkling in a beaming smile.  
Merlin watched, tears in his eyes as Arthur strode towards him. He tried to smile, but all he could do was gape, was he even real?  
The King embraced the Sorcerer as the brother he was and the most powerful man in the world broke down in tears into his neck. It had been years since he'd been held like this, years since he felt like he was more than just a sorcerer. Merlin felt like part of a family. The mud was forgotten and Merlin clutched Arthur like a lifeline. 'You're real' Merlin choked 'You're real, you're real, you're _real_'  
'Yes' grinned the King 'Obviously' he added 'honestly Merlin, don't be an idiot, of course I'm real you clotpole'  
'That's my word' Merlin whispered, smiling and wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
'And...' the King hesitated but smiled as the memory came back to him, 'It suits you perfectly'.


	3. Chapter 3

After Merlin's so called embarrassing breakdown, the King and his former servant sat down by the lake side and watched the gentle water. None of them really knew what to say, they were both feeling awkward after their hug, they were never really confident enough to hug back in Camelot anyway, so they sat in the grass silently for a few minutes.  
Merlin pulled off his filthy back pack, dried mud flaking off onto his jeans. He brushed it off without even thinking and when he looked up he found Arthur staring at him like Merlin was mad.  
'Merlin, what on _earth_ are you wearing?' said Arthur, regarding Merlin's green T-shirt and tattered jeans with confusion.  
'Well this is what they wear now...' Merlin murmured, glancing down at his shirt.  
'What does that crest mean?' said Arthur, his brow furrowed as he pointed to it with a leather gloved finger.  
'It not a crest' explained Merlin 'It's what people call a logo, it shows what people made the shirt.'  
'Oh...' grunted Arthur. He looked at his knee's grumpily, he'd always hated being wrong. 'Why are covered in mud?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'I ran into a tree'  
Arthur rolled his eyes 'How is that even possible? Aren't you supposed to be a powerful sorcerer? Couldn't you have avoided it with you magic? But no, you just had to hit it with your thick skull.'  
'Believe me, if I could if avoided it then I would have, I think I have brain damage' Merlin winced dramatically and touched his forehead.  
'You must have, to run into a tree.'  
'I didn't run into it! It attacked me!'  
'In all my years of fighting, I've never fought a tree before. Congratulations!' he said with feigned enthusiasm.  
'Thanks' said Merlin, smiling sarcastically at the King 'It had it coming.'  
They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being their own breathing and the soft ripples of the lake as it lapped over the shore. Merlin began to pull up grass with his left hand, worrying about the story of questions Arthur would be having next. And when Arthur figured how long it had been...  
'You've changed, Merlin' stated Arthur, snapping Merlin out of his day-dream. 'Before I... died you wouldn't of stayed quiet at a time like this, you'd be twittering on like an old woman' He smiled and pushed Merlin's arm. 'What's wrong?'  
Merlin could help it, he grinned too. 'Nothings wrong, I'm just thinking.'  
'Don't strain yourself'  
They laughed together.  
After what Merlin guessed to be an hour, the sun was high and the sky and his stomach began to rumble. Arthur glanced at him and stood up.  
'Maybe we should start to head back to Camelot, it's a long ride and your little stomach is already wanting food.' He patted Merlin's belly and smirked.  
Merlin did not smile.  
'Merlin come on, you looking like somebody died, cheer up. I want to see Guinevere!' he laughed. Merlin fell to the ground and ran a hand through his hair. Arthur could see that he was thinking, hard.  
'Arthur...' choked out Merlin, his voice full of pity and sadness. He looked up at Arthur and watched as his eyes widened.  
'What the-' he stuttered 'Merlin what s wrong with you? Wh-why are you looking at me like that?'  
'I'm so sorry Arthur...' Merlin whispered, not bothering to look at him.  
'Merlin!' he yelled 'Tell me what is wrong!'  
Merlin managed a weak smile that Arthur couldn't see. The commanding King was back. He felt awful, like his heart was constricting.  
'C-' he gasped and took a deep breath 'Camelot doesn't exist anymore'  
'What are you talking about?!' Arthur shouted 'Guinevere is a good Queen! She wouldn't let the Kingdom fall!'  
'She was a brilliant Queen, the Kingdom thrived in her reign' he said, twisting his fingers together. He prayed that he wouldn't have to say it out loud, without the use of subtext. He wasn't sure if he could.  
Some what luckily, all the colour drained from Arthur's face as he realized that Merlin had spoken of Gwen in past tense. Tears began to form in his eyes and he yelled. It was a broken cry of shame and anguish. He pulled off his chainmail and cape, ripped of the Camelot seal from his shirt and tossed them out to the lake. Merlin stood up, willing to comfort his friend, bit Arthur shoved him down onto the ground and glared at him with tear filled eyes.  
'Why didn't you save them!' he shouted pushing Merlin back down when he attempted to get up. Merlin felt his sadness evaporate and then into rage, did Arthur think he'd not been through this himself?  
'Don't you think if I could, I would!?' he yelled back, his face contorting into fury. 'Don't you think I've felt what your feeling?! Do you think if it was humanly possible for me to save Guinevere, I would of done the same for the Knights, my mother, and Gauis!' Merlin voice broke at Gauis' name and tears fell freely from his eyes. He stood up, pushing at Arthur and sending a venomous look from his eyes.  
'I have had to live with this for three thousand years! I've had to survive everyday with this unbearable regret for most of my life! I wish I had died, not them, because then I wouldn't have to live my life in shame!' Merlin's hand flew to his head and he yanked on his hair. 'The only comfort I ever had, was the thought of you emerging from that lake!' his finger bumped against Arthur chest, who seemed to be frozen with shock. 'And even then, I still had to wait and live alone without friends, because if I did find someone I cared about then I'd lose them too! You have no idea what I had to do for you Arthur Pendragon! So don't you dare tell me that I haven't done enough!'  
On the word enough, Merlin spun around and collapsed onto the dirt, sobs of regret and anger were dragged from his chest and he stayed like that for some time. Merlin heard the slight pad that told his Arthur was walking. A hand touched his shoulder and a regretful voice flew to his ears.  
'I'm sorry.'


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite a while since Merlin had heard the unbelievable fall from Arthur's lips. 'I'm sorry' was a surprising word for Arthur to say, it was used rarely by the pompous King. It was true that his manners and his view on people had changed since he'd become King, but it he could still be extremely stubborn. Merlin hadn't been shocked in years.  
The silence between them was fierce and icy. Both of then were filled with a worried sort of regret, and both of them felt guilty to what they had said to each other. Merlin, who had soon gotten tired of the boring hostility, had risen up from his place on the grass and turned to Arthur.  
'Come on.' he said, with a hefty sigh 'I need to explain a lot'  
Arthur rose and stretched, brushing off his tunic he faced Merlin with the high born glint in his eye. 'Where are we going?' he asked, like he was confused.  
'My house' he said shortly, as he walked into the woods.

The journey was long and tiring, at least to Merlin. It was a stretch of land that he'd walked many times, so he knew each tree, each patched shadow, each rugged tree root that tried to trip you up. He could not of cared less.  
Arthur however, was different. He prowled the forest like a wild cat, his eyes scanning each and every surface, his head turning as his ears picked up every tweet of birds. He made barely any noise as his leather boots picked out the softest spots for his feet to fall. Arthur was alert and poised. He was a natural born hunter.  
It was strange to the both of them, walking through the woods like old times. It was almost the same as usual; Arthur was careless but cautious and Merlin was simply clumsy. Merlin knew that his blundering tread annoyed Arthur more than he'd let on, so he was trying his best not to make a lot of noise. It wasn't as easy as it sounded because every twig within a meter of Merlin seemed crack louder than every branch that was directly under Arthur's foot. Merlin didn't really mind though, because he knew this trail better then anyone.

When they arrived at Merlin's cottage, Arthur looked at it with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Merlin felt the warm heat begin to appear in his cheekbones. It wasn't exactly the most luxurious of homes, Merlin had to admit. The walls were sturdy but leaning and slightly crumbled. The door looked half rotten and broken but it was as stable as the day he had bought it. Blue and yellow flowers littered his front lawn and they weren't that nice, they were weak and common. An unused well sat several meters from his door and it was overgrown with moss and leaves. It had been Merlin's home for seventy years, this little cottage, and he found it nice that he'd been able to see it age and mature, like fine wine.  
Not one for subtility, Arthur said 'Is this your house Merlin?'  
'Yes' he said rubbing his cheeks and scowling. 'Look, I know it's not the best place you've stayed in, but it is my home, and I would appreciate it if you didn't-'  
'Merlin' interrupted Arthur, his voice sardonic and playful 'I wasn't going to say anything about your house. What do you take me for?'  
Merlin sighed, dully noting the rhetorical question. He looked at Arthur, examining his blue eyes for a hint that he could be lying. He raised his eyebrow and turned away as he saw that he was telling the truth.  
'Were you trying to magic me, Merlin?' asked Arthur sounding apprehensive.  
Rolling his eyes, Merlin grinning and raised his hands and wiggled his fingers sarcastically. 'Trust me, you'd know if I was' Merlin smiled a mysterious smile and turned to walk to his house,  
It was Arthur's turn to sigh now, 'I think I preferred it when you were my idiotic and clumsy servant Merlin' he called to Merlin s retreating back.  
Merlin laughed. 'I know'  
Arthur's eyes were darting everywhere as he passed through the door way, he regarded the lightbulbs and television with a intriguing sort of hostility. Merlin reached for the light switch, his eyes on Arthur. He grimaced in a piteous way, but he knew it was in avoidable and it had to happen.  
'Look, don't pa nick' said Merlin and flicked the switch.  
The lights came on in a blinking bright burst. Arthur stumbled backward and shouted 'What the HELL Merlin?! At least warn me when you're going to use magic!'  
'It's not magic' he said running a hand through his hair 'It's electricity'  
'What? Are you mad?'  
Merlin groaned, sat down on his couch and began to explain.

'So what you're saying is that normal people made things that can do thins for them'  
'Yes' replied Merlin, stretching his arms above his head.  
'And there are metal horse cars that move on their own?'  
'Yes'  
'And a box that shows people from miles away?'  
'Yep'  
'And a mini box that let's you research things in a push of a button?'  
'Absolutely' said Merlin yawning.  
'Anything else I need to know?' said Arthur biting his lip.  
Merlin glanced up, worry etched upon his boyish face. 'Well...' he hesitated but then seemed to snap out of it. 'Fine, he murmured almost to himself. 'There's no better time than this I suppose'  
Merlin picked himself up and hurried toward the fireplace. He reached toward the mantle and picked up a heavy wooden box covered with a Ruby silk cloth. Merlin placed it on Arthur's knee and said quite simply; 'Open it.' Arthur unwrapped the box. It was imprinted with the Pendragon crest.  
'What-'  
'Arthur.' said Merlin. 'Just... read it.'  
'But-' began Arthur.  
'Read it. Please.'  
Arthur regarded Merlin with suspicious eyes, opened the box and placed the lid carefully next to him on a blue cushion. Arthur pulled out a cream coloured roll of paper .He stroked the smooth surface like it soothed him.  
Merlin watched with wide eyes and Arthur unrolled the paper excruciatingly slowly. It crackled a little as his fingers scraped across it. Arthur read the first line and dropped it into his lap.  
'No Merlin, no, no, NO.'  
'Arthur...'  
'I can't read it! I can't! Not now! Not straight after! Please Merlin! Just... get rid off it!'  
'I can't do that. She made me promise to make you read it. And I'm never going to break that promise.' Tears formed in Arthur's eyes as Merlin spoke. 'I'm sorry Arthur.'  
Arthur picked up the letter between his forefingers, almost like his was afraid of it. He opened it once more with his shaking fingers. With tear filled eyes, he read;  
_The Will Of Guinevere Pendragon._


	5. Chapter 5

'  
Dear Arthur,

If you're reading this, then it's probably because I've passed away from this life. I told Merlin to find a way to give this to you, no matter what. This is more of a letter than a will, as I have many things to tell you.

I know that it will be hard for you when you read this, as it was hard for me to write it, but like most difficult things, it has to be done. I'm trying my best to leave you a little piece of me for you to cherish in case the memories you have are not enough. Merlin said that he wasn't sure if you'd remember me when you woke up, but I know that you will. If you loved me truly once, then those feeling will remain, just as mine did. I trust you not to forget me, as I didn't forget you. I lived a content life with everything I needed, thanks to you. You gave me more than anyone could, you gave me a new life. You made me more than a simple serving girl, with you I felt like the luckiest person to exist. I love you past, present and future, Arthur Pendragon.  
I never remarried, though many sought my love. Nothing could compare to the love that we shared, it was perfect but cut hastily short.

After you died, I took the throne as you wished me to. The people mourned you but welcomed me graciously as their Queen. Some felt like I didn't deserve the throne, as I was not born of noble blood, but the majority were happy with my rule. I tried to lead the kingdom as you did, with trust, kindness and bravery. Sometimes I needed to bend some of my rules because of certain people. Monarchs from bordering kingdoms tried to take advantage of my apparent weakness and sent many men to try and take Camelot, though none succeeded. We fought them and we won. The Knights were fierce after your passing.

It was around that time that I found out something unbelievable. I was pregnant with your child.  
I don't know whether this may come as a shock to you, but do not feel disheartened. I had a son, he is beautiful and is a mirror image of you, with you blue eyes and your blond hair. I named him George. Our little Georgie.  
As he grew up I taught him of your life. I told him of every fight you fought, every person you saved, every quest you completed. I spoke of how we met, and how we managed to be together. He loved learning about you and I know that he loved you even if he never met you in person.  
Once, I showed him an old portrait of you, my only one. I remember how he stroked the parchment and hugged it to him, careful not to crease it. We wept together, that night.  
George grew up as you did; loving riding and hunting and fighting. He had your skill with the sword, he could fight a man twice his size and come out without even a bruise to show that he had even raised his sword. He could shoot a pheasant from a while away with precision enough to hit it in it's eye, His skill with weapons never made him feared. He was adored by all, and everyone respected him. Many said he looked like my but I know he looks like you. You would be proud of him.

I stepped down from the throne aged fifty, and let George have his rule. His coronation was great, ruby red banners fluttered on the walls, covered with golden threads. The old Knights of the round table sat proudly upon their seats, clapping and cheering for their new King. Everyone danced to wild music, people laughed and simply had fun. Everybody danced with their friends, as did I. I distinctly remember dancing with Merlin. He was the only one that could make me laugh, and as we circled each other I forgot about the pain inside of me and I could remember you fondly without the use for tears.  
Merlin was the only one ever to understand me. He knew what it was like to lose those that you love. And he knew that the pain never really fades, and you have to face it every day. The agony I feel for you is blinding and it will never go away, Merlin knew that. Whatever he says to you I know he cares for you very much although he'd never say.  
Only myself and Gauis knew that Merlin had magic. We'd kept it a secret between us for years, and it was something that united us. Merlin used his magic to keep us younger and healthier than we would of been if he didn't, he extended our lives for as long as Merlin could, and made me look twenty years younger than I was, but one day George got curious.

I remember that day well, it was George's third year as King and he had gained the loyalty of the people. He was brave and a courageous King, but one day his intrigue changed the way he ran things.  
He came to me in my chambers in the evening, the fire was crackling soothingly, forcing warmth out across the room. I heard his hurried footsteps as he whisked down the corridor. His urgency was apparent as he never hurried; he was always relaxed and easy going, so I knew something was wrong. George burst into my room with his face pale and his eyes wide. He crouched beside my chair and grasped my hands, rubbing them thoughtfully. He cleared his throat and gazed up at me through his eyelashes. Pity on his face, he said 'Mother, I mean you no disrespect, none, but how do you remain so youthful? I have more wrinkles than you and I'm years younger...'  
I hesitated, and looked into his eyes. Reflected back at me was you, Arthur, I saw your determination and strength looking back up at me and I knew he needed the truth.  
I told him in rush that night. I told him of the magic that Merlin saved you with and that not all sorcerers were evil. In my reign, I tried to ignore all signs of magic around me and many thought me foolish. He accepted that better than I thought he would and he asked me; 'Mother... do you believe all magic should be banned?'  
My reply came easily; 'No'

The next morning George made the announcement to the entire court. He spoke that not all magic is evil and people who use it for good should not be punished. He told then that it was and extraordinary thing, and should be cherish though not worshipped. He said that people who used it to the disadvantage of others should be prosecuted as the law said. The court did not necessarily like his decision, but they agreed to try it and discover what happened.  
Shortly after this, Camelot evolved into a time of peace and friendship. Everyone was blissfully happy, there were no more wars or executions of the innocents, the Druids became our faithful ally, and they used their magic to heal and help those in need.

As the kingdom flourished, I lost many of my dear friends. Gauis, Leon, and Percival all passed away. After Gauis' death, Merlin left. He could not bare to stay where Gauis had been and he went out to the woods one day and didn't come back. The only thing he left was a shining bronze bracelet. It was lovingly crafted and intricately beautiful. Precious stones of every colour stood out from the metal and they all glowed with a bright light, which shimmered if you moved it slightly. Merlin left a simple note with it;  
'This will extend you life for as long as possible, do not fear, you will see me again before you're passing. I am sorry to have left you at this time but I need some time away'

Many years passed had since Merlin left, and I missed him more than I thought I would. I'd lost the only person that understood me, and without him I felt alone. I know my time is nearly gone, and I think that I will no longer be in this world. I've waited for you for as long as I could and I cannot bear of the thought of you being alone. I am so sorry to leave you Arthur, I wish I could prevent it, but some things are destined to happen. I always thought that it was my destiny to be at your side, but now I know that it was my destiny to carry on your legacy.  
I love you Arthur Pendragon. I love you always,

Guinevere  
x


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone has read this, reviewed it and favourited it. I've never really thought myself as an amazing writer, so the support that everyone gives me means so much! So seriously, thank you sooooooo much and I hope you're enjoying. Also, I'm quite quite sure where this is going to go or when it's going to end. I have few idea's on what will happen next, but I'm quite stumped on how to end it so if you could find time to leave some idea's in the review I will be soooo grateful and give you an internet cookie! :D Please review if you can and point out my typing errors if you want to embarrass me! And thank you yet again! 3

Merlin watched sadly as Arthur read the letter. He'd never read it himself, but he knew what it would probably contain. He'd liked George, he wasn't as arrogant as Arthur had been when he was a young man, though he inherited his striking looks and powerful build. His skin had been milky tan, not that dark but easy to see that he'd inherited it from his mother. When Merlin had first seen George, minutes after he'd been born, he hadn't seen the resemblance that all the other women of Camelot claimed to have witnessed. He had been confused because, to Merlin, the only thing that was obviously similar between George and Arthur was the fact that they both never knew when to shut up. Merlin had spent many hours trying to comfort the young prince, but he always seemed to yell just a bit louder when Merlin was near. Sometimes, when Guinevere was unable to soothe George at night, Merlin would visit and put him into a healthy sleep. Merlin remembered Gwen's unique smile that was both relieved and welcoming. They would sit together near the sleeping baby, talking of kingdom gossip and rumors, Gwen would stroke the whisp of blonde hair on her child's head and Merlin would place his finger into Georges hand. Merlin couldn't help but smile when he felt the faint squeeze that was George. Although he knew George would do the same for anyone Merlin knew, the tiny pressure made Merlin feel special.  
It was strange, Merlin thought, to watch Arthur sit in his home. All these years he'd never had anyone to accompany him but himself, and now his best friend he thought he'd never see again was perching on a sofa in front of the fire.  
Speaking of the fire, Merlin realized he should probably light it. Arthur still had droplets of water on face and in his hair, so Merlin thought it would be nice of him to dry the King out.  
Merlin turned his glanced to the brittle logs. He concentrated on it, his eyes never wavering from the ragged woods. He felt something rise up inside of him, a warm and electric feeling that seemed to burn him up and consume him. His eyes grew hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it any more and he pushed the heat out with his mind. His eyes flared and the fireplace lit.  
Arthur did not look up when the warmth from the fire doused him, but Merlin looked at him. He was startled to see that the damp patches on his face weren't lake water at all, they were saying tears. Arthur was crying silently, biting his lip while he did. It was painful to Merlin to see his friend like this, but he knew it was necessary.  
It took Arthur quite a while to read Gwen's letter, and he only paused to brush his tears away. After he was done he glanced up to find Merlin watching him cautiously, like he was afraid of his reaction. Arthur turned away from Merlin, cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes with his shirt. He spun back with a embarrassed look on his face.  
Merlin stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder.  
"Um" Merlin coughed and smiled nervously "There's something else"  
"Oh god" muttered Arthur almost sarcastically "What now?"  
"Sit down" Merlin ordered and picked up Guinevere's letter. He rolled it up and tied it with a gold ribbon and wrapped it carefully with it's red cloth. He reached for the wooden box, his fingers sliding on the smooth wood. He perched down next to Arthur, who raised an eyebrow and placed it on his knee.  
"D'you see anything unusual about that box?" asked Merlin, handing it to Arthur.  
"No Merlin" Arthur fake sighed. "What is wrong with the box?" he said, sarcastically putting his hand by his chin.  
"Oh shut up" Merlin said, and reached for the box. His hands closed around it and his clicked it open. Aware that Arthur was watching him with vague curiosity, Merlin slid his hands across the inside of the box, clucking impatiently as he did so. The wood felt strong yet aged. It had seen many years, but it was still in kind of the same condition from when it was made, except for a few chips and scratches. You couldn't tell, but on the bottom of the inside was a hidden compartment. Merlin hadn't opened it in two hundred years, and he was struggling to find the little indent in the base which you slid your nail into to open it. Frowning, he gave up and his eyes glowed. The lid of the compartment rose off it, and it hung steadily in the air as if it was held by invisible hands. Merlin plucked it out of the air with his hands and looked at Arthur with an apologetic look. His face was full of intrigue, but Merlin realized that he wasn't that bothered by the magic, he just wanted to find out what was inside the golden pouch sitting on the bottom.  
Merlin pulled out the little bag. It was slightly heavy but soft to touch, and he could hear things banging together inside of it. Merlin passed it to Arthur who opened his mouth, looking for an explanation.  
"Gwen told me not to give it to you before you had read the letter" Merlin told him before he could speak "I don't know what is in it, because I didn't t look. It's for you anyway," he shrugged "Not for me"  
Arthur took the pouch, his hands shaking slightly. His fingers fumbled as he tried to undo the cords, his face was impassive. It opened, and Arthur peered inside with eyes so lacking with emotion that they would not of been out of place on a dead man. Merlin, sensing his friend's sadness, tried not to lean over to look at what was in the pouch, but it was a hard thing to do. All these years, he'd wanted to take a peep inside, but had resisted because of his loyalty to Guinevere. But now, with it hanging open carelessly in the King's palm, he had to use most of his self control.  
Arthur lifted his hand to the entrance of the bag, and plucked out the first item. He held it up so he could see it better, but then dropped it down hastily, his eyes shining. He ran a hand through his hair, coughing slightly as he raised it back up to his eyes. Arthur examined it carefully, well aware that Merlin was hovering next to him like a curious bird. He ran his hand over every surface; the capable leather, the glittering metal engraved with a dragon. He passed it to Merlin, who was practically bouncing with excitement.  
It was the Pendragon crest ring.  
It was in it's full shimmering glory. The flames from the fireplace shone upon it, dancing around the dragon and swirling up the band. It was old, but it was untouched, and Arthur knew that he was the first person to touch it since Guinevere. He remembered he entrusted it to Gauis, who was to pass it on the Guinevere. He felt a swooping stab it his stomach that likened to falling off a horse; a quick drop, then a stabbing pain. He felt bitter anger and self pity wash through him. Arthur missed everyone already yet it had been little over four hours since he had risen and he knew that this insane feeling in his heart would never fade. He felt an unbelievable rush of apreciation to Merlin. He'd had to survive with this pain, this _guilt_ for most of his existence, alone. How he had survived, Arthur didn't know, because at this moment he would of ran off a cliff, jumped into a burning stake or leaped in front of those weird objects Merlin called cars just so he could get rid of this fierce feeling that was guilt. Arthur would never do it though, because he would of felt like he was betraying all of his family that had died, all of his friends that no longer existed. Arthur felt like he needed to live his life for them, because he certainly didn't want to live it for himself.

Arthur groaned and turned his gaze to Merlin, who was just standing there with an expression of cheap concern.  
"Sorry" Arthur muttered, his voice breaking "I was just, um, thinking about... " he paused, trying to find words for what he had been thinking, "Stuff" he finished somewhat lamely.  
Merlin seemed to understand, and he took the pouch gently from Arthur, an apologetic smile on his face.  
"It alright" he said "You don't have to look at anything else"  
"No" Arthur said his voice firmer and more ruthless than intended "I mean, no, let's just get it over with"  
Merlin hesitated, his fingers twitching on the pouch.  
"Merlin... please?"  
Merlin nodded and placed the bag in Arthur's hands. Merlin watched with a mingled sort of curiosity and horror as Arthur pulled out a rolled up bit of paper. It was older than what Gwen had written her letter on, Merlin noted, but he doubted Arthur had noticed that. He bit his lip and raised his hand and let it rest softly on Arthur's shoulder. He had a slight idea on what it may be, but most of him hoped that it wasn't what his thought it was. He stared as Arthur unrolled that paper and looked at it with pained eyes.  
It was a several pictures, portraits. Done with what people now called oiled pastels, and created by the mist skilled artist to have existed at the time. The first one picture a tiny baby boy, with huge blue eyes compared to his face and he seemed to gaze up at Arthur from the paper. The artist had captured the innocence of childhood from the baby George perfectly. Each line was fine, yet defined, each colour was blended to the point of real skin. George's hair looked feathery enough to touch and his eyes contained the glassy sheen that all infants had. This portrait, this incredible creation shone with love and imprinted time. It had taken the artist hours to complete it, and the pastel was carefully done. Merlin remembered it well, it was the week after George's birth.  
Nothing, thought Merlin with awe, nothing can compare to the precision and beauty of old paint and pastels. Not even camera's. Camera's captured moments but didn't capture emotions. This, however, this dangerously accurate creation was unearthly and showed more emotion and more love than the warlock had ever seen.  
Arthur flicked through the pictures quickly, as if hurrying. There's was one of George as a toddler, standing up for the first time. There was a picture for every change in George's life, from childhood to adult hood, which must of been daunting for the King. He reached the last one and turned it over.  
It was Guinevere. Smiling, her eyes were bright and gleaming, like brown stars. She was beautiful, Merlin had to admit, less beautiful than in the flesh but stunningly life like in pastel.  
Arthur reached up to the portrait and stroked his finger down Guinevere's cheek, a gesture that made Merlin's face fall. Arthur's hand clenched into a harsh fist and he rolled up the paper with fast hands. He shoved it into Merlin's lap and stood, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked out of the window, taking in the now dark sky.  
"Where can I sleep?" he said fiercely, his voice ragged, Merlin noted.  
"There's a spare bedroom in there" Merlin pointed. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" hissed Arthur and walked to the door Merlin had indicated.  
"Arthur..."  
"Goodnight, Merlin."  
"Arth-"  
The door slammed without another word, and Merlin was left alone, watching the fire and wondering if it was really worth Arthur coming back at all.


End file.
